


just let her go

by tolvsmol



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, idk just a quick drabble nothing serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 23:23:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13177386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tolvsmol/pseuds/tolvsmol
Summary: harry & louis want different things





	just let her go

**Author's Note:**

> feedback is appreciated.

since i was 14 years old, i always said i would die for harry. today i got my wish. 

i was walking home from school on a long bridge when a car pulled up at a red light. i saw it was harry and louis. 

“I WOUD DIE FOR YOU!” i yelled at them and ran to the edge of the bridge. i jumped. 

“NOOOOO” i heard harry scream and grab my wrist, holding me dangling from the bridge. “you cant die for me and louis, thats so extreme. i cant let u do that.”

“you have to,” i cried. “please let me die for you”

“no i cant”

“just let her go, h,” i heard louis yell. “shes heavy you’re gonna hurt your arm”

“IM NOT GONA LET HER DIE LOUIS SHUT. UP. I CAN BENCH FIVE OF HER” 

but harry was wrong. he would have to let me die. he was strong but my love for him was stronger. 

“harry look louis’ choking!” i yelled. harry looked at louis, panicked, and i wiggled my hand free from him and fell. 

thats how i died for harry and louis. 

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: rosesau


End file.
